Music
A list of all the insert songs, OPs, and EDs in King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars series. Please note that some insert songs are from Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live series. Singers * Maeno Tomoaki (Hiro Hayami) * Toshiki Masuda (Kazuki Nishina) * Kakihara Tetsuya (Kouji Mihama) * Terashima Junta (Shin Ichijō) * Uchida Yuuma (Yū Suzuno) * Hatanaka Tasuku (Taiga Kōgami) * Yashiro Taku (Kakeru Jūōin) * Igarashi Masashi (Minato Takahashi) * Nagatsuka Takuma (Leo Saionji) * Sōma Saitō (Yukinojō Tachibana) * Shunsuke Takeushi (Alexander Yamato) * Aoi Shouta (Louis Kisaragi) OPs and EDs King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm Ending * ドラマチックLOVE King of Prism: Pride the Hero Ending * Vivi℃ Heart Session! King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars Opening * Shiny Seven Stars! (Episode 01 - ) Ending * 寒い夜だから・・・ (Episode 02) * masquerade (Episode 03) * Unite! The Night! (Episode 04) * JOY (Episode 05) * LEGEND OF WIND (Episode 06) * Love & Peace Forever (Episode 07) Insert Songs King of Prism by Pretty Rhythm * [[athletic core|'athletic core']] * [[Pride|'pride']] - (cameo) * [[BOY MEETS GIRL|'BOY MEETS GIRL']] - (cameo) * FREEDOM ' '- (cameo) * EZ DO DANCE -K.O.P. REMIX * [[Flavor|'Flavor']] * Over the Sunshine! -Shin with Over The Rainbow ver.- King of Prism: Pride the Hero * [[pride –Louis ver.-|'pride -Louis ver.-']] * [[athletic core|'athletic core']] - (cameo) * [[CRAZY GONNA CRAZY|'CRAZY GONNA CRAZY']] * [[Reboot -Hiro ver.-|'Reboot -Hiro ver.-']] * [[LOVE♥MIX|'LOVE♥MIX']] * EZ DO DANCE -THUNDER STORM ver.- * FREEDOM -THUNDER STORM ver.- * Over the Sunshine! * ルナティックDEStiNy * ' pride -KING OF PRISM ver.-' * 虹色CROWN King of Prism: Shiny Seven Stars * 虹色CROWN - (Episode 01) * 百花繚乱 - (Episode 02) * Fly in the Sky - (Episode 03) * cherry-picking days - (Episode 03 cameo) * Orange Flamingo - (Episode 04) * Hato ♥ Iro ♥ Toridori ~ Mu - (Episode 04 cameo) * JOKER KISS! (Episode 05) * Sailing (Episode 06) In Game Songs * [[Sweet Sweet Sweet|'Sweet Sweet Sweet ']] * [[アゲハ蝶、夢舞い恋しぐれ|'アゲハ蝶、夢舞い恋しぐれ']] * [[Groovin' Chara-Emo Night|'Groovin' Chara-Emo Night ']] * [[Home sweet Home|'Home sweet Home ']] * [[桃色MAXジャンプ！|'桃色MAXジャンプ！']] * [[Zeus♂ ～俺は最強スター～|'Zeus♂ ～俺は最強スター～']] * [[異体同心RESPECT!|'異体同心RESPECT!']] * [[VI VA VACANCES!|'VI VA VACANCES!']] * [[Delicious Essence|'Delicious Essence']] * [[NEO STREET STREAM|'NEO STREET STREAM']] * [[サマースカイ・モノローグ|'サマースカイ・モノローグ']] * [[レッドナイト・ヴァンパイア|'レッドナイト・ヴァンパイア']] * [[約束のサジタリウス|'約束のサジタリウス']] * [[Starved For You|'Starved For You']] * [[氷上白浪男|'氷上白浪男']] * [[Surprise Decoration!|'Surprise Decoration!']] * FREEDOM -Kazuki & Taiga ver.- * [[pride -仮面舞踏会 ver.-|'pride -仮面舞踏会 ver.-']] * [[gift -Louis ver.-|'gift -Louis ver.-']] * [[Sweet Sweet Replies!|'Sweet Sweet Replies!']] * [[Sing New Shine!|'Sing New Shine!']] * [[Ride On Sportsman-Ship!|'Ride On Sportsman-Ship!']] * [[アシンメトリ・アイズ|'アシンメトリ・アイズ']] * [[Silent Promise|'Silent Promise']] * [[ハート♥イロ♥トリドリ～ム -Shin ver.-|'ハート♥イロ♥トリドリ～ム -Shin ver.-']] * [[NEO STREET STREAM 2018 SUMMER REMIX|'NEO STREET STREAM 2018 SUMMER REMIX']] * [[Winter Eyes|'Winter Eyes']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Shin ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -Shin ver.-']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Yukinojō ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -''Yukinojō ver.-']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Taiga ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -Taiga ver.-']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Kakeru ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -Kakeru ver.-']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Minato ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -Minato ver.-']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Leo ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -Leo ver.-']] * [[Happy Happy Birthday! -Yuu ver.-|'Happy Happy Birthday! -Yuu ver.-']] * [[ドラマチックLOVE -X’mas version-|'ドラマチックLOVE -X’mas version-']] * [[masquerade –STAR MASQUERADE ver.-|'masquerade –STAR MASQUERADE ver.-']] * [[masquerade -Hiro ver.-|'masquerade -Hiro ver.-']] * [[masquerade -Alexsander ver.-|'masquerade -Alexander ver.-']] * [[パーリーモンスター百鬼夜行|'パーリーモンスター百鬼夜行']] * [[JOKER JOKER|'JOKER JOKER']] * [[アンビバレンス・プレイス|'アンビバレンス・プレイス']] * [[Crossing Labyrinth|'Crossing Labyrinth']] * [[ドラマチックLOVE Thanks 1st anniversary REMIX|'ドラマチックLOVE Thanks 1st anniversary REMIX']] Physical Releases * 'KING OF PRISM by PrettyRhythm Song＆Soundtrack' * 'KING OF PRISM Music Ready Sparking!' * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Yukinojyo & Leo * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Shin & Kakeru * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Koji & Minato * KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Unit Project Hiro & Yu * 'KING OF PRISM -PRIDE the HERO- Song＆Soundtrack' * 'KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION -RED NIGHT VAMPIRE-' * 'KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION -Sweet Sweet Replies!-' * 'KING OF PRISM X’mas　Winter Eyes / Happy Happy Birthday!' * 'KING OF PRISM RUSH SONG COLLECTION-STAR MASQUERADE-' * 'Shiny Seven Stars!/366LOVEダイアリー''' Trivia Gallery Category:Music Category:Insert Song Category:OPs and EDs Category:Anime Category:Shiny Seven Stars